


Periods and Bindings

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Menstruation, Soul Binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Samantha Winchester mistakenly uses a new pad with a strange design on it she finds herself suddenly soul bound to a newly freed from the cage Lucifer. None of the side are happy with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cage was nothing short of the purest torture even capable. Sometimes there was nothing, nothing for an untold amount of time to a point that he could no longer feel a single thing to the coldest of temperatures that froze him to the very depths of his grace. 

This was to be his punishment until the end of time. 

He didn't know how long he has been imprisoned, at first he had tried to scratch what seemed to be each passing day on the walls however at some point the walls disappeared. He had spent whatever time he has at the moment that he was able to move looking for the walls only to never find them again. 

Then he had tried to fly out, his enormous wingspan easily fitting however when he tried to bring himself out he had been thrown to the ground by some unseen force that pushed down on him that he felt every last bone in his six wings crack. 

An unimaginable amount of time continued to pass with no sense or clear pattern. He stopped trying to keep count a long time ago, or was it a long time or was it five minutes ago he couldn’t tell, and instead resigned himself to his fate.

\---------------------------------

  
A lone figure entered the silent and empty factory. With an almost predatory grin he strode to one of the machines. A snap of his fingers made a piece of paper appear in his hand. He slid it under the screen and closed the top with a satisfied small and soundless thud. 

He merged with the shadows and waited until morning when the workers filed in and began their day. Once they had created a single package he snagged it and snapped the paper in the machine away. Holding onto the package tightly he vanished and reappeared in a store on another continent. 

Spotting the girl, and remembering at the same time that he still needed to do his science homework, he waited until she turned to look at the shelves before throwing the package into her cart. 

He followed her for another fifteen minutes as she continued to shop, not to mention to also see the cute and comedic confused look on her face when she saw the package and thought to herself that she didn't think she had already taken one bag, and made sure that she bought the package. 

Nodding to himself in satisfaction he vanished and reappeared in his apartment. 

He still has science homework to finish after all.

\----------------------

After an untold amount of time when a new sensation had presented itself all of Lucifer’s attention was immediately on it.

It felt almost as if hooks had appeared and pierced through every available part of his grace that they were able to. Before he could even begin to try to figure out the new torture he was suddenly yanked upwards. With a scream caught in what would be his throat he felt himself go through wall after wall, enchantment after enchantment. He barely understood what was happening until it felt as if he had been thrown out of water, taking a deep breath of air for the first time since his imprisonment. 

There was barely a moment that he was able to gaze back and realize that he was above hell.

Out of the cage. 

He was barely given a chance to even realize what it meant before his grace was twisted into what he knew was his human form and he was pulled through the barriers separating hell and earth. 

Then, just as sudden as the hooks had appeared they disappeared. 

Breathing heavily Lucifer tried to figure out what has happened as he took in his new surroundings. A small gasping like sound caught his attention.

A girl who seemed to be in her teen years sat at a porcelain bowl with her pants down at her ankles and get hands twisted in front of her as she hid her front from his view. The gasping disbelieving sounds were coming from her. 

The two of them started at one another in all forms of disbelief. The girl seemed to be gathering the strength to scream if not for her shock. 

His eyes fell on an opened package next to her. Specifically the markings on one of the cotton paddings.

Lucifer knew every language there is and was. He knew every saying and every exclamation there ever existed. In all his time he knew there was also one word that encompassed every single emotion that ever was. 

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm being serious here Adam! I think I just summoned a demon or something!"

Lucifer sighed as he banged his head against the wall he was sitting against. "I'm not a demon." he said out loud for what seemed the hundredth time. 

His only answer was a whimper from behind the door. 

"Adam stop laughing! I need help here!"

Having enough Lucifer got to his feet and knocked on the door. "Listen, I'm going to come in, alright? Stop freaking out."

He opened the door and entered the room only to have a pillow thrown right at his face. 

The girl was holding a phone in her hand and this time her slipper in the other. At least this time she had her clothes in the right places. 

"Describe him?" she repeated in the phone as she looked him over. "Um...forties I think? Tallish? Blonde haired and-stop laughing!" she yelled into the phone. 

Lucifer held his hands out, palms forward to show his innocence, and stepped forward. "Listen."

He ducked the slipper only to be hit with another pillow. 

"You know what? Fine!" she shouted into the phone. "When you come home and you find blood and guts and maybe my dead body then we'll see whose laughing!" She pressed a button and threw the phone down onto her bed. Looking towards Lucifer she puffed her chest out and grabbed another pillow as she got off of her bed. Holding the pillow in front of her like a shield she took a few steps to the side.

"I don't know who you are or what you want." she said, her eyes alight with fire and strength. "But if you want to live, I suggest you leave. If I won't kill you, my dad will."

Lucifer stared at her, was...was she seriously threatening him he wondered for a moment, and he couldn't help himself. 

He started laughing and laughing hard. Hard enough that he doubled over and clutched his stomach. 

This...this was hilarious. He had no idea how he had gotten out of the cage, he didn't even know where to start with the fact that apparently this...child in front of him had done so. Judging from the symbols he had seen on the cotton packages they were, in fact, bound together through spells and runes. His grace with her soul.

He was out of the cage for the first time that he had been placed there all that time ago and he was bound to a child in exchange. 

So of course, he was going to laugh. 

A mouthful of sheets and feathers was practically thrown into his mouth and he opened his eyes to look at the girl. 

"Stop laughing!" she shouted at him. She jumped to her nightstand and to his surprise she pulled out a gun and aimed it at him, her hands were small around the weapon but she handled it almost expertly. "Stop laughing or I'll shoot!"

He bit back another laugh at the image she made, skirt and tank top with a gun in her hands. For hell's sake she even had a flower clipping in her hair. "Why do you have a gun?"

"Because my dad is a paranoid soldier from Vietnam who taught his children how to fight!" she said. "Now, you can start with telling me who you are and how you got into my house."

"Seriously kid, you are in no position to be the one giving or-" it was reflex and nothing more to duck the first bullet. 

The kids thumb came forward and dragged the hammer back again. "Next time, I shoot to kill." she warned. "Now answer the question."

Lucifer stared in astonishment at the bullet shaped hole in the wall, the kid had actually shot at him. It wouldn't kill or even hurt him but it was the principle of the thing. 

"You really shouldn't point that towards other-" this time he jumped to the side to avoid the next bullet. 

"Talk!" she barked at him. She was reaching into her nightstand again and was pulling out a knife to hold in her free hand. 

This kid was adorable, he had to admit it. 

"How did you get into my house?" she asked slowly, twisting the knife slightly so it was in a more comfortable position. 

With a sigh, Lucifer motioning with his head to the bag of cotton that had been thrown at him and were laying in the hallway. "Those."

Confusion flit across her face. "My pads?" she asked. "What the hell did my pads do?"

"Not the cotton." Lucifer said shaking his head. "The symbols on them."

Still looking confused she slowly made her way towards the package, keeping him in her vision and her gun trained on him, she slowly got to it and pulled one out. Opening the plastic she peered at the design. 

"I just thought it was a new kind of pad, something to try to make us forget the fact that we're bleeding." she said trailing one finger along the symbol. She looked at him. "What the hell does this do?"

Bleeding? Ah, Eve's curse. "Your blood sacrifice and the runes," he said motioning with his head again towards the cotton, the pad. "Creates...a bond. A connection of sorts."

"A bond?" she repeated. Her hand tightened around her gun. "What kind of a bond?"

"A bond in which I cannot break and I am now tied to you." he said in slight annoyance as he crossed his arms across his chest. Don't get him wrong, he is more than happy to finally get out of the cage, he just wished that it hadn't happened in such a way. "We are tied together and I'm stuck with you."

The kids, he needed to learn her name, mouth fell open and her hand tightened around the pad until even her nails were piercing through it. "Tied together?" she said in a shrill voice. "I'm tied to a...a demon!?"

"I am not a demon!" he said at her, his voice raising for a moment in his anger. He hated demons, despite how useful they truly were to him at times, and just the mere thought of being lumped in the same category as them was enough to make his wings shrivel. 

His wings, that he suddenly realized he could feel; all six of them, and they were...they were being healed. Healed by something that wasn't his grace. Perhaps it was the fact that he was out of the cage and its torture that his grace was extending throughout him and was slowly healing every part that had been ruined in the cage. 

Or maybe his grace was already reacting and accepting the ties he had to the human in front of him. Perhaps her soul was helping heal him. 

"I am an angel, an archangel." he told her. He couldn't manifest his wings just yet, they weren't at their full potential and he knew they were ragged and broken from his time in the cage. Pride refused to allow him to show her his damaged wings but he still created the shadow of them behind him and against the wall. "I am the archangel Lucifer."

The kid had been watching him with a wide open mouth and when she saw the image of his wings her eyes widened as well. 

"Lucifer?" she asked, her voice almost hollow in her surprise. 

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, I am Lucifer."

He expected a lot of different responses. He expected fear, he expected shock. Hell, he might have even expected disbelief and scorn.

What he didn't expect was a shrill scream, him being pushed out of her room, the door being slammed behind him, and what seemed to be something heavy pushed in front of the door. 

"Adam! I summoned Satan!"

Lucifer let out a deep breath. This was going to be more difficult than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. And I’m sorry about the short chapter lengths, I just wanted you guys to know that I haven’t abandoned this story and I plan on continuing it. Hopefully the chapter lengths will get longer as we go on.
> 
> Yes, I do have a plot. And, yes, there is a reason Sam called Adam instead of Dean. Dean does exist in this story, his background will be revealed later. 
> 
> And I'm sorry that it took so long to write a new chapter, I hadn't realized that so much time had gone by. I'll try to update more often now.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> For those of you that recognize this, I was inspired by the tumblr blog http://thisiskindagross.tumblr.com/. Check them out, they are hilarious.


End file.
